Black Vixen
by Scarlet Lupin
Summary: A trafficking ring has popped up in Zootopia and animals are disappearing. Vicky is a black fox and a wanted vigilante trying to help however she can. When Vicky meets our very own police duo Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, how will Vicky be able to keep her secrets? Can Vicky help Judy and Nick get to the bottom of the disappearances while maintaining her secret identity? please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Crouched on top of the building I surveyed the ground bellow, knowing any second the thief would strike. As expected just moments later a slight commotion was heard as the door banged open, leaping form the roof top I landed squarely on top of the weasel thief. Causing the large bag of stolen goods to go flying, leaving one foot firmly in the middle of the weasels back I used one of my for paws to snag the bag. The sound of police sirens caused me to hurry slightly, wouldn't want to get caught. Quickly zip tying the criminals hands to the bag as well as the lamp post, I made a beeline for the nearest alley that had a fire escape I could climb.

For a full ten seconds I thought I would get away completely scot free, however the bunny in blue standing in front of me proved that I was wrong.

"Identify yourself!"

Mentally cursing my fate I said "who me? what did I do?" Making sure to put on a hurt tone of voice, while making sure my hood was hiding my face enough and that my tail was tucked up out of sight.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Just when I thought life couldn't get any weirder than there being a bunny cop trying to stop me, the bunny's partner walked into sight. It was a fox, what was the world coming to, a fox cop. "A bunny and a fox, I wold make a joke but I'm sure you've heard them all."

"Excuse me?"

Grinning I said "your excused." Lunging forwards, I noted the way the bunny went for something on her belt. Rolling my eyes as I jumped, flipping over the wide eyed and shocked looking bunny, I made sure to wink and wave over my shoulder just for them. "See ya cotton tail, wouldn't wanna be ya Todd."

I could hear them chasing me down the alley, cursing up a storm. Turning a corner I jumped, using the half open lid of the large dumpster as a spring board to launch myself onto the fire escape, where I continued the escape at high speed. Reaching the roof I sprinted across the flat open space, I could hear the rabbit shouting something but I was focused on my escape. Reaching the edge of the roof I jumped, for several long seconds while I was airborne I felt completely free, then as the land came flying up to meet me I rolled to lessen the impact. Once back on my feet I was running again, jumping to the next roof and the next.

Peering over my shoulder I was pleased to see no sign of the odd duo of cops. Relaxing just a bit I made my way towards my part of town, ducking through alleys and keeping to the shadows. Approaching the back door to the night club I part owned and worked at, I pressed the small hidden doorbell. Moments later the door swung open and I was stepping inside the dimly lit back room of the club, finally relaxing now I was out of sight. "Come on you need to get dressed, your late."

Nodding at my best friend and co owner I said "sure thing Reg ill be out in a minute."

Ducking into my changing room I started stripping, pulling off the thick black hoody I had been wearing, my black fluffy ears sprang up and my equally fluffy black tail relaxed. Next removing the black tank top and cargo pants, I set about getting cleaned up before dressing in the long sleeved but extremely short and sparkly blue dress I wore to dance here. Staring at my reflection in the mirror I took in the odd sight I made, I was a fox but instead of red fur mine was pitch black with silvery markings. I was unusual, exotic even, so I was perfect for the club. Eyeing the gold hoop in my left ear I frowned and swapped it for my silver one, nodding one at the mirror I moved on, exiting the dressing room and making a beeline for the stage.

"Hello everyone glad you could all make it, sorry I'm a bit late. You know what us girls are like, and I wanted to look my best for all you lovely animals. So on with the show." The music was slow at first gradually getting faster as the song got into full swing, swaying my hips, my tail swished as it twisted with my movements.

Customers continued to come and go and I recognised some of the animals, however two of them really stuck out. The blue police uniforms making them very obvious in the crowd. The bunny and the fox circled the room talking to absolutely everyone, when they got closer to the stage I overheard some of their questions "do you remember seeing a black clad figure run through here?" "she was about this tall, of unknown animal origin with a black face, do you know anyone with that description sir?"

The questions continued in this direction and I found it funny that they never even looked at the stage. When Reg who doubled as the barman told them they would need to leave or buy something, the two bought drinks and settled down at a table to talk. Probably discussing leads or such, although it looked like the bunny was drawing something. A loud whoop filled the room as I kicked the dance moves up a notch as the song got faster, and it caused both cops to look for the source of the noise apparently finally noticing me. The fox was clearly checking me out and if the look the bunny was shooting him was any indicator, then she was not happy about this.

When the song came to an end there was a brief pause and then both cops were up and heading my way, stepping off the stage I let the next song play unaccompanied. Frowning I waited for the cops to reach me, curios about what they were going to ask me.

"Hello Im officer Judy Hopps and this is my partner Officer Nick Wilde, I was hoping you would be able to answer some questions of ours miss...?"

"Oh, I'm Vix, Vicky Vix. Its a pleasure to meet you officer Hopps and Wilde, so what questions do you need answering?"

"Oh we just would like to know if you have seen anyone enter this establishment with this likeness," when she finished speaking she held up a sketch. Studying the pencil drawing I realised this must have been drawn from a compilation of details she had seen as I didn't recall having pulled that pose, the me in the sketch was crouched slightly arms held out to the side one sleeve riding up to show the edge of a scar and the hood concealing most of the face only the vague shape of a muzzle visible and a pair of glowing ice coloured eyes. I was pleased to note both my tail and ears hadn't been included in the sketch so they definitely must not have seen them.

Shaking my head I said "nope I don't recognise them but if they are a criminal you should try a couple alleys down, I heard there is a fledgling mob boss running around there and this person your looking for might be one of them."

Bouncing happily Judy said "thank you so much for your time miss Vix this is so helpful. Finally Nick we have a lead, lets go."

The bunny dragged the still staring fox towards the door, Giggling I waved at the stunned looking fox, flashing him a dazzling smile and a wink.

"Vicky Vix huh, well you certainly con people well Vicky."

Grinning at my friend I said "I sure do Reg, I sure do." Stretching I said "now the excitement is over I guess its back to the stage then."

"Yep, you get these guys buying drinks Vicky."

Saluting the otter that was my best friend I said "sure thing Reggie," before bounding back onto the stage and grabbing the focus of the patrons again as I started dancing once more.

xxx

Blinking my eyes open I frowned at the light dancing across the ceiling, huffing I rolled out of bed and padded across the large one room apartment, into the kitchen. Puling the fridge door open I frowned at the lack of anything edible. Sighing and shutting the door I checked the cupboard and found it in much the same state, although there was some bread left. Grabbing the remains of the loaf I shoved two slices in the toaster and set about making coffee.

Five minutes later I was sat at my tiny table with a plate of dry toast and a cup of coffee. Speeding through breakfast, I made my way into the bathroom and completed my morning ablutions. Stepping out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, I headed for my wardrobe and pulled out a long sleeve blue top, a pair of jeans and a grey hoodie.

Once dressed I grabbed my phone purse and keys and bounced down the stairs, ending up in the back room of the club. Crossing the dark room I exited the club and started walking towards the nearest grocery store.

Entering the little convenience store I started grabbing the things I needed, more milk, butter, bread, vegetables, various other products and such. When I got to the till with my basket the cashier sneered and said "we don't serve foxes here."

Blinking I opened my mouth to ask why when a familiar voice interrupted me "excuse me, why not?"

The cashier and I both turned to see Judy standing behind me, looking irritated. "Well ma'am, we have the right to refuse service to anyone, and I am refusing to serve this fox."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? She's a fox."

"So? My partner at the ZPD is a fox, and we get on great together."

"You...you're officer Hopps?"

"Yeah I am but I am also a rabbit and I don't see why if I can get along just fine with a fox, why nobody else can. They are just like everybody else and this discrimination really annoys me."

"Oh uh well I suppose I could just..." the cashier trailed off and just started ringing up my items.

Smiling I turned to face the bunny and said "thank you officer Hopps, and its nice to see you again."

"Again? Oh! You're the dancer from the club Nick and I talked to yesterday right?"

"Yep. Good to see you didn't forget me. How are you? Oh and did my suggestion help at all?"

"Yeah Im good, a bit tired, I don't know how you can be so awake right now. And no sadly we couldn't find anything relating to either of our cases there, but thank you any way."

"Of course anytime." shoving my items in my bag I handed some money to the cashier before continuing "I would love it if you could tell Nick something for me."

Something that looks suspiciously like jealously flickered across her face before she concealed and said "why don't you tell him your self here he is now."

Reaching behind me she dragged Nick into my line of sight, blinking I said "okay" turning to face Nick I smiled and said "I want to thank you."

The fox looked surprised "what for?"

"For being an inspiration."

"Huh?"

Even the bunny was looking confused now instead of irritated, nodding I continued "yes, you've inspired me. Im going to apply to the ZPD, I always wanted to be a police officer but nobody would accept an application from a fox. But maybe now they would, with the example you've set, Im hoping I can finally make a difference."

"Aw, thats amazing Vicky. I would be happy to vouch for you."

"Thank you officer Hopps but I want to try on my own if they still won't accept me as a fox, I don't want to force them. Officer Wilde proved himself in the field I haven't had that opportunity."

"Oh well maybe you could help us out on our cases"

Bingo, "really? That would be amazing."

"Of course, here we should swap number so we can call each other if we get a lead."

"Okay," handing Judy my phone as I programmed my number into Judy's phone. Swapping back I shoved my phone in my pocket and scooped up the rucksack containing my groceries, waving over my shoulder as I left the store.

Retracing my steps back towards the club, I pulled out my phone and stared at Judy's number. When she programmed her number in she just typed Judy and put a little carrot emoji after it, it was adorable. Slamming into a hard surface I blinked and looked up form my phone, staring wide eyed at the huge rhino in front of me. Normally I wouldn't react that way but this guy looked terrifying, completely decked out in tattoos and missing over half his horn which had been replaced with a razor sharp metal prosthetic. Backing up a step I noticed the young cheetah unconscious behind the rhino, being shoved into a large white van by an equally intimidating bear.

"Uh...I didn't see anything." Spinning around I tried to make a run for it, while simultaneously pressing the call button on Judy's number. However the running aspect failed as the rhino grabbed me by the scruff of the neck, leaving me hanging from his meaty fist. Spotting the symbol that said Judy had picked up I quickly muted Judy's end and then put mine on speaker phone so she could hear what was going on, but not be heard. Shoving my phone back into my pocket I said "uh so you guys are the traffickers?"

The rhino laughed and said "yeah and it looks like we just got a two for one, the boss will be pleased. I must admit you are certainly exotic looking, should definitely fetch a good price at auction."

Cringing at the rumbling voice I continued "where are you taking me?"

"what does it matter to you? You won't be there long." Now the bear joined in laughing and as they both roared with laughter at my expense I just hoped Judy had a way of tracking my cell phone. But if not then I was going to hope they were near by. Sucking in a deep breath I screamed as loud as possible, and a fox screaming was pretty loud. Similar in pitch to a babies cry only a lot louder. The scream was cut off when the rhino slammed a hand around my muzzle pinning my mouth shut, "you filthy little fox."

Scowling I swiped my claws at his chest until he released my muzzle to retrain my arms and as he did I said "excuse you I showered this morning just like every other day, so I am most certainly not filthy."

Shooting me dirty look the rhino dragged me over towards the van and the bear lifted a syringe. Oh hell no. Swinging my head round I bit the rhinos arm that was holding my scruff as hard as I could, while kicking off his chest to break his hold on my arms. The manoeuvre worked perfectly and I landed lightly about a meter away from them. Whipping around I sprinted for the end of the alley, not bothering to slow for the corner I jumped at the last second and spring boarded of the wall. Stumbling as I landed I ignored the twinge in my ankle and kept running, back pack bouncing between my shoulder blades as I did.

Spotting a half open dumpster I repeated my manoeuvre from escaping Judy and Nick, launching myself into the air I flew towards the fire escape and was concerned when I saw it was much higher than the other one had been. Stretching I just managed to grab the bottom rung and pulled myself up, rolling onto my back I panted trying to catch my breath.

"Argh, where could she have gone? That slippery little she devil."

Smiling I had to stifle a snort 'slippery little she devil' of all the insults. Peeking over the edge of the fire escape, I watched the rhino pace for a moment before turning to head back the way he came.

"Vicky?" The quiet whisper had me turning to look at the mouth of the alley, and spotting the small grey head peeking around the edge of the wall.

"Judy!"

My voice caused the rabbit to look up and when she did her eyes widened comically and her mouth opened and closed several times, "how did you get up there?"

Eyeing the distance to the ground I said "I jumped silly."

"You jumped! what are you? Part rabbit?"

Shrugging in response to Nicks question I said "who knows I never knew my dad." Which was true, I may have known who he was, but I never knew him as a person.

"Oh, well how are you going to get down?"

Standing I grinned and said "like this." Stretching my arms over my head, I tipped forwards and allowed myself to plummet to the ground bellow.

"VICKY!?"

Twisting mid air I kicked of the wall and as I approached the opposite wall I repeated the action, completing this manoeuvre several times and there by slowing my descent dramatically. Landing heavily I winced as my ankle twanged painfully. Shaking it off I stood and stuck a dramatic pose, "tahdah!"

"Vicky what the hell was that?"

Grinning I said "that was years of gymnastics and natural grace."

"That was awesome."

"Nick dont encodage her, that was dangerous. Vicky you could have hurt your self."

Sighing I fished my phone out of my pocket and hung up and then said "Oh yeah I found your traffickers"

Instantly snapping into police mode Judy said "can you describe them?"

"Sure. So one was a rhino, he had most of his horn missing and had a metal prosthetic, he was also covered in tattoos and seemed larger than normal. Although that last bit could have been fear. The other one I saw was a black bear, he also had tattoos and had a scar on the left side of his face."

"Wow thank you, Vicky this is the most we've had to go on since we took on the case."

"Uh your welcome Judy, maybe my terrible luck will finally benefit someone."


	2. Chapter 2

Slamming the door shut behind myself, I tossed my groceries onto the counter and set about putting them away. Once my task was finished I paced for several minutes, trying to work through the pros and cons of what I was considering doing. After five minutes of pacing and getting no closer to a conclusion, I threw my hands up and stalked over to my wardrobe. Yanking a pair of black cargo pants out along with a plain black vest and a black hoodie, I got dressed, shoving my old clothes into a back pack to take with me just in case. Rushing to my desk I pulled all my files on the trafficking ring I had managed to amass and shoved it and the surveillance pictures I had gathered into a small black satchel. Draping the bag across my body and donning the back pack, I tucked my tail under the hoodie and pulled the hood up, pausing to check my appearance in the mirror quickly before turning and throwing the window open and exiting my home onto the roof of the neighbouring building.

Bounding across rooftops I made my way to the last place I saw Judy and Nick. Halting at the edge of the roof of the café I saw the two enter after we had separated to go our own ways, I peeked over the lip and grinned when I saw the two just leaving. Keeping an eye on the pair I tailed them, desperately hoping they would go somewhere I could talk to them. Annoyingly the pair seemed to be patrolling the main streets and avoiding the alleys. Giving up on hoping they would just wander somewhere I could approach them, I leap a building ahead of them and then quickly descended the fire escape into the alley next to it. Leaning against the wall I waited patiently and sure enough moments later I saw them passing the end of the ally. "Hey cotton tail!"

The rabbit froze and turned to peer into the alley, her gaze tracked straight over my shadowed form, missing me entirely. The fox however focused on my form after a single sweep of his gaze across the alley, "You! What do you want?"

Grinning I said "I came to give you this." Dangling the satchel on one paw I saw the two eye it warily, "it wont bite. Its just information."

"Information on what?"

"Your traffickers. I heard you were the ones put on the case, so I figured I would give you everything I managed to dig up."

"Thank..."

Nick interrupted "what's the catch?"

Grinning I said "I want to help."

"No way, your a criminal!"

Scowling I stared hard at the bunny and then said "oh and he wasn't?" Jerking my thumb at the fox standing next to her.

"Nick is an exception!"

Snarling I snapped "oh so if its your fox boyfriend its okay, but any other fox and your not interested!"

"B...boyfriend?"

Nick talked over a stuttering, red faced Judy to say "you're a fox?"

Mentally cursing for giving that little piece of information away, I spun on my heel, bag clasped against my chest and made a beeline for the darker end of the alley. Retreating into the shadow was something I had always done when threatened, after all it was far easier to attack when the enemy couldn't see you.

Weaving between the trash bins I internally raged at the injustice of it all, I just wanted to help but nobody would let me. Jumping over a bin lying on its side, I stumbled as I landed. As I continued to run I felt sharp pains racing up and down my lower leg, radiating from my ankle. Now with a noticeable limp, I continued to flee from the two cops that were still busy chasing me. Tearing around a corner I spotted a half open door, not bothering to think more about it I ducked into the dark doorway and slipped behind some boxes. I heard two sets of footsteps race past not even pausing at the door. Quickly pulling out my spare clothes, I changed swiftly.

I had just turned to leave when I clipped the top box with my elbow, sending the whole pile crashing to the ground. The boxes themselves wouldn't have made much noise however they all appeared to be filled with files making the boxes very heavy, they made quite the BOOM as they all tumbled to the ground spilling paper everywhere. Wincing I grabbed some paper intending to try and shove it back in the box and set it right however as I glanced at the paper in my hand I froze, the face of one of the most recent missing mammals stared out at me. Quickly grabbing more papers I noted the same thing more missing mammals, ramming handfuls of papers into my bag. I gathered as much as I could, not even scanning each page, just filling my bag as fast as possible. The sound of heavy footsteps had me scrambling to find cover. Spotting a tiny side unit, I yanked the door open and when I found it empty, squeezed into the small space.

Carefully pulling my phone from a pocket in my pants I dialled Judy's number. I may not like the bunny much at the moment but I did still want to be a cop, and that meant helping the arrogant carrot muncher solve the case. The phone rang three times before the rabbit picked up.

"Judy?"

"Vicky? Is that you? Why are you whispering?"

"Oh Judy, I found the traffickers again and it...it might be a base of theirs, and I'm stuck...I...I cant go anywhere they'll see me! What do I do?"

"Sit tight Vicky we're coming. Uh do you know where you are?"

"Oh...uh...yes. I cut through the alley by the bakery on sand street, if you follow it along you'll see an open door, I'm in there. Please hurry I don't...don't know how much longer I'll be able hide for."

"We're coming Vicky, we're coming!"

Hanging up the phone, I pushed the door open a crack and peeked out. Spotting a large polar bear I hadn't seen before, I lifted my phone and snapped a quick picture. Wincing at that loud 'click' the phone made, I quickly shoved my phone back in my pocket. Just as the polar bear turned to look at the cupboard I was hiding in there was a loud 'crash' followed by "Nick! Are you okay?" from outside. The bear whipped around towards the door, trowing up an arm and slamming the door shut with a very ominous sounding 'thud'.

My ear twitched as I registered the creaking of the stairs, preceding a grey wolf as he ambled towards the bear. "What was all that?"

"Oh someone came in here and knocked our files over, then they ran out and fell over something else in the alley, sounded like they had an accomplice."

"Sounds like the clumsiest mammal in all of zootopia."

"Probably was, after all 'you can be anything in zootopia'"

The pair dissolved into gravely laughs. The bear patted the wolf on the back and said "come on Grey lets go back to our poker match. We can sort these files out later, its not like their going anywhere."

Both started laughing again as they disappeared up stairs. Slipping out of my hiding spot I started grabbing files again and placing them in my bag again, when the satchel was full and wouldn't fit anymore I emptied my disguise out and started filling my ruck sack. Scooping up my discarded clothing I started pulling on my disguise clothes over the ones I was wearing now. A few minutes later with two heavy and full to bursting bags slung across my body, I made my way over to the door. Pulling on the handle I felt icy dread pool in my stomach as the door refused to move, heaving harder I was desperate to get out.

After my futile attempt at hauling the door open I turned looking for another way out, however the only other thing in this tiny back room was the set of stairs that the bear and wolf had gone up, in the corner. Seeing no other choice I started ascending the wooden staircase, slowing as I heard voices. Slowing considerably I listened intently however the conversation wasn't relevant or interesting, so I continued to creep up the steps.

Halting just bellow the top step and crouching down, I peeked over the edge scanning the room. There were two windows I could escape from, one had a wall and fire escape opposite it which would make a descent much easier however the window was shut. The other window was wide open but the next building was quite a distance away, approximately seven meters. So the next building was likely across a road and looking like a shop front, didn't have a convenient fire escape to up or climb down.

Carefully studying the two mammals present in the room, they appeared to be absorbed in their poker game. Creeping up the last step I stood for a second completely out in the open, before I ducked behind the worn looking couch. Cringing I stepped over empty pizza boxes and other take out cartons, spotting a lone fork lying abandoned on the floor I scooped it up as a precaution. Pausing at the end of the sofa, I peeked out and saw the two mammals were now between myself and the window leading out to the alley. Ducking back out of site I paused trying to think of how to get them out of the way, clenching my fist I felt the metal fork dig into my paw. Grinning when the idea started to take shape, I hurried back to the other end of the sofa closest to the stairs. Lifting the fork I hurled it with as much force as I could down the stairs, grinning when I heard a faint thud followed by a very loud crash.

The two mammals groaned and stood making their way down the stairs, and as soon as they turned their backs I was moving. Bolting across the room towards the window, I pulled at the catch but it was stiff and looked like it didn't want to move. Loud music exploding from my phone set my heart pounding, silencing the phone and wrenching on the window latch I gave up quickly when I heard foot steps pounding up the stairs. Swearing violently I turned and backed up as far as possible and then took of running for the other open window, ignoring the throbbing in my ankle.

"Grab them!"

Ignoring the shout form behind me, I jumped onto the window sill and bunching my legs launched myself from the window sailing across the busy street bellow. Gasps and screams echoed from bellow, but I was focused on the window ledge of the shop opposite. Stretching my arms out I braced myself for impact, and as I collided with the wall I curled my claws into the soft white wood of the window sill. The wood next two my right paw exploded with splinters and chancing a look over my shoulder, I could see the wolf aiming a rifle right at me. Cursing I pulled myself up and started climbing as quickly as I could using mouldings and little ledges here and there as paw holds.

Scrambling onto the roof I started running, another bullet pinged of the ground next to my left paw. I wasn't as lucky with the following one it landed solidly in my right side. Yelping loudly I wavered and for a moment I thought I might fall but with a drunk looking stager, I managed to save myself and continued to limp as fast as I could towards safety. Dropping into the next alley I started limping towards the club, trying to stay out of sight.

Five minutes later I arrived sweating and bleeding heavily on the back door of the club, lifting a paw I hammered on the door. Which was quickly wrenched open, spotting the pale worried face of Reg I smiled and said "hey, I got shot." Then everything blurred and the black spots that had been merrily dancing on the edge of my sight seemed to multiply and expand to fill my field of vision, falling face first into the peaceful oblivion that offered a release from the burning pain in my side, I passed out.

xxx

Blinking rapidly I tried to sit up, and immediately afterwards regretted that action, pain wracked my side. Gasping and flopping back onto the bed, I twisted my neck so I could scan my surroundings. Spotting Reg curled up in the chair next to me, I didn't get much further in my investigation instead I said "Reg? Buddy, you awake?"

Stretching and yawning the otter replied "well I am now! How's your side?"

Smiling I said "oh just fine, I should be back on the stage by tonight."

The otter scowled at me and said "you may be able to con the badge of a cop but you can lie to me Vicky, how bad does it hurt?"

Grimacing at the ever omniscient otter I said "not that bad like a five, if that." At Reg's very unimpressed look I amended my statement "okay *huff* somewhere around the region of unimaginable agony and the 9th ring of hell. Happy now?!"

Reg grinned and said "at least now I know you can't be in too much pain, you haven't lost your sense of humour yet. That tells me how much pain killer to give you, so sit tight I'll be back with it in a sec." Jumping down from his chair I watched the otter pad across the room and vanish into the kitchen.

Blinking I peered around myself and finally realised I was in Reg's apartment, which was on the floor above mine in the little building we both called home and work. Taking in the tasteful decor and the large flat screen in the living room area, I had to say I was impressed.

When Reg came into the living room I said "you got a nice place here Reg!"

Flashing me a grin he replied "yeah why do you think you don't come in here often, I don't need you moulting on the couch!"

"Hey! I resent that comment!"

Snorting Reg shoved a handful of pills and a glass of water and said "just take the pain killers and shut up."

Smirking at my friends sarcastic sense of humour I muttered "whatever you say. Water weasel." Grinning widely when he scowled at me, I chugged the pills and water. Swallowing hard to get them down, I grimaced at the nasty after taste. "Blegh that was nasty, what were those?"

"Pain killers. And a strong sedative."

"What?!"

"You need to sleep to heal and knowing you, the second my back is turned you would be up and about and not resting like you should, so sedatives."

"Rrrreeeggggggg, why did you...do this...I..." I could feel myself drifting off again, "hate...you..."

I was barely awake when I heard Reg laugh and say "I know you love me, and you know you love me too."

"Asshole"

Reg's laughter followed me as I fell back into unconsciousness.

xxx

The next time I woke up I was alone, sitting up I noticed instantly that my side didn't hurt nearly as much. Reaching down and pealing the edge of my shirt up, I saw a swath of bandages covering my waist. Huffing I dropped my shirt and carefully swung my legs over the edge of the bed, slowly lowering my paws to touch the ground I carefully shifted some weight onto them and instantly felt my left leg protest. Grimacing I put most of my weight onto the right leg and rolled to my feet, swaying and slightly unsteady I made my way into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. Dropping onto the nearest chair I started sipping the water, staring mindlessly at the wall as I thought over everything that had happened.

Sighing I grabbed the TV remote and clicked the large flat screen on, deciding to see if there was anything of note on the news. The image that came on the screen startled me, mostly because it was me. Well me in disguise, the footage showed a figure clad in black jumping out of a window on the second floor of a building and soaring across the street. Landing against the shop opposite and then climbing up the wall, while being shot at, then being hit and making a wobbly retreat.

The news continued following this up by questioning people about the mysterious figure, most said they didn't know me and had never seen me before. However there was a small family of otters, where the mother said she recognised me from when I saved her and her child from getting hit by an out of control car. Then there were others, some shop owners who remembered me preventing a robbery and such. The program concluded with the snow leopard anchor suggesting that zootopia appeared to have a hero and a remarkable one at that.

For several long moments I stared at the screen, disbelieving of the fact that people now thought I was a hero.

"Careful! You watch that too much and you'll get a big head."

"Reg! Where were you? And more importantly where did they get this footage from!?"

Sighing the otter said "someone heard shouting and was trying to use their camera to zoom in on the window so they could see what was going on, when they saw you come running towards it they pressed record and then managed to get the whole thing on camera. Which they so kindly handed it over to the reporters and the police, so you are going to need to be careful and maybe lay low for a couple days."

Grumbling I nodded grudgingly, not happy at all but I could see the logic in his request, it wasn't like I was in any shape to be jumping roof tops any time soon. "So do you have any food in this dump? Cos I am starving."

Muttering about ungrateful house guests the otter went about making some breakfast.

* * *

 **Author note: So here is the next chapter, hope its okay. Please read and review, cheers.**

 **-SL xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

I was not happy. In the few days it had taken me to get back on my feet properly, the video of me jumping out of that window had gone completely viral on Muzzlebook. I was now a veritable celebrity, they even named me. At first I was going to be called 'The Flying Shadow', and there are no words for how pleased I am that did not stick. However after it got out I was a female fox I got stuck with 'The Black Vixen.' I mean seriously? Where are these peoples imaginations? They named me for my colour and species that is just so wrong. Huffing I clicked the news off that was once again showing the window incident footage, I mean I looked cool as hell jumping out of that window, but how many times could they show this? Did they not have anything else news worthy?

Standing from the couch I stretched and winced at the pulling from my side, strolling over to my wardrobe I pulled out one of my many copies of my disguise outfit and pulled it on. Staring at my reflection I frowned at my tail, there was no point hiding it, everyone knew I was a fox. Huffing I grabbed a plain black scarf from the top shelf of my wardrobe and tying it around the lower half of my face, covering my muzzle, I pulled my hood up and headed for the window.

Carefully climbing out I wandered the roof tops, moving slowly, trying to not aggravate my injured side. Settling down to sit on the edge of the apartment buildings roof I had found myself on, I stared up at the clouds drifting by and smiled to myself. A loud gasp had my head whipping round, standing in the doorway of the roof access stairwell was none other than Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde.

"Oh for the love of..."

Struggling to my feet I turned to go when Judy's shout caused me to pause. "Wait! Please! I wanted to apologise..."

Hesitating I turned around to see Judy looking forlornly at her paws, knowing I was probably going to regret this I said "well? I won't wait for your apology forever cotton tail."

Surprised the bunny looked up and I grinned at her, although because of the scarf I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be able to see. Positioning myself so the fire escape was bellow me, I sat back down and patted the spot next to me. The two mammals approached me sitting down just out of arms reach, Judy cleared her throat and Nick looked oddly uncomfortable.

"Right well I wanted to say sorry for judging you so harshly before, I mean just because you're a fox and a criminal doesn't mean you're all bad I mean you seem nice enough. Those animals on the news seem to think you helped out, so maybe we could arrange something so you could help out a bit with the case, in exchange for your identity and the information you promised." When she was done she looked so pleased with herself as though she had done me a great favour by apologising and then allowing me to help in exchange for the information I offered, as well as putting my life at risk by telling her aka the police who I really am. No. Thank. You!

Eyes narrowing just a fraction behind my scarf I said "and after the case?"

"Oh well I guess you would need to do some community service or prison time for illegally taking the law into your own paws but you will have helped Nick and I take down the traffickers right?"

Standing I said "okay we're done here."

"Huh?" The silly thing looked so confused, at least the fox seemed to know what I was thinking cos he looked both sad and frustrated.

Snorting and trying to squash the small part of me that said to chuck the bunny of the side of the building, I said "no deal flops'. I am not seeing a lot in this deal for me, so I think I'll pass."

"What!?"

Nick placed his paw over his face and muttered "I told you carrots, it wasn't a great deal so there was very little chance she would go for it."

Nodding I said "right you are Nicky, no self respecting fox is going to make a deal like that. We do what is in our best interest first and everyone else's second. No way Im going to jail twitchy, and definitely no way Im telling you who I really am."

"Why not?" Nick sounded both baffled and curious.

Frowning I studied him hard searching for any tells that would say this was a scam, finding none I said "I don't want to ruin a good thing."

Now both mammals were looking baffled, "what do you mean? 'ruin a good thing.'"

Rolling my eyes I check my wrist for an imaginary watch and said "well wow, just look at the time. I've now filled my quota of mystery and intrigue, so I gotta bounce." Grinning at my terrible rabbit pun, I stood, waved and saluted the pair before stepping backwards of the edge of the building.

Glancing up I saw the rabbit and fox peering over the edge of the building, winking I shouted "see ya cotton tail, later red!" Wrapping an arm around my injured side, I took of racing down the metal steps occasionally skipping a few. Leaping the last meter and a half to the ground, I winced as I jostled my side and spotting a familiar patch of graffiti I quickly ducked into the most confusing maze of alleys present in zootopia.

Leaning on the wall and panting, I relaxed after I finally lost the bunny, after the two had split up the fox vanished pretty quick but the rabbit was relentless. It had taken me a good twenty minutes of ducking, running and back tracking to confuse the fluff ball enough to loose it. Sighing I straightened up and was about to head home when a voice sounded from the fire escape above me, "hey there miss slick, how you doin' down there?"

Freezing I was ready to bolt when I peeked up and saw Nick, just Nick. No Judy the judgmental rabbit.

"She's not that bad once you get to know her."

"Crap did I say that out loud?"

"Nah I'm just that good."

Rolling my eyes I said "what are you doing here? Other than chasing me down of course."

"I want to know what you meant."

"Right, well how about no!"

Turning I was about to walk away when Nick's voice caused me to stop in my tracks "please...I...need..."

Breathing deeply I made the biggest mistake of my life I turned around...and the eyes...oh my god...the pleading look he was sending me was so...so...cute seemed like the wrong word but I couldn't think of anything else to describe it. Almost instantly my resolve crumbled and I found myself gesturing for the fox to follow me, and leading him towards the club.

When we reached the back door I said "wait here." Turning I back tracked to the nearest fire escape and climbed, before working my way back to the club and my window. Awkwardly clambering inside I sighed and walked downstairs, pulling open the back door I allowed the intrigued looking vulpine to enter the building. Shutting the back door behind him, I led him upstairs and into my apartment. Flopping onto the couch I watched the fox as he explored the large one room apartment, picking things up and putting them back down. Finally when he wandered over to the couch opposite me I said "you can't tell anyone about what I am a going to show you. Clear?"

"Yep." Sighing I lifted a paw and pushed my hood back, allowing my ears to spring up. The silver piercing now on show, I could see the suspicion enter his mind on who I could be. Finally I tugged down the scarf and Nick gaped at me. "Vicky?"

"The one and only, officer Wilde."

"Please it's Nick and how?...No why?...no...I...don't...what the hell! I just did not see this coming."

Snorting my mind went to the file I currently had sitting in my desk draw that had some information he really wouldn't see coming, but I felt we've had enough revelations for one day. No need to traumatise the Todd, taking in afore mentioned fox's blank stare I had a feeling I might have broken him already.

"Hey Nick...Nick...Nickolas P. Wilde get a hold of your self."

The fox jolted slightly looking around in a panic before seeing me and relaxing, and then he jerked again "how did you know my full name?"

Snorting I said "really? You're going to ask that? Pretty much as soon as I met you I did a whole load of research to find out as much as I could about you, your bunny friend too. Did you know she has over 200 siblings, that is mental."

"Wow really? Well I have to admit that is what I would have done. I did try but carrots said it was an invasion of privacy to research people like that."

"Do you always do what cotton tail says?"

"Hey! Only I can call her insulting nicknames and get away with it, and no I do not."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I still looked you up, there just wasn't much of anything there. Very disappointing, from a dancer in a club I was expecting much more."

"Sorry to disappoint, and I actually co-own this club with Reg."

"Wow." Pausing he stared out the window for a moment, seemingly at nothing and then said "I'm surprised you told me all this."

Frowning I said "yeah I don't know why either. One part of me says this is the most stupid thing I have ever done, and the other part say this is fine. So yeah, conflicted doesn't even begin to cover what I'm feeling right now."

For several minutes we sat in silence and then Nick's phone 'pinged' loudly. I watched him check it and wince, standing he said "I gotta go, carrots is calling the search off."

Nodding I stood as well and started walking him to the door, "you won't tell anyone will you?"

"No, I...I promise."

Relaxing I replied "thank you."

Ducking his head he vanished out the door, into the dirty alleyway beyond.

xxx

"...reports show The Black Vixen has stepped up her involvement in crime in zootopia, intervening in several important cases to provide crucial information to the ZPD and well as helping to prevent crime on her own in some areas..."

Clicking the TV off I flopped down onto the couch face first groaning about the increased coverage, I hadn't stepped anything up, they just now knew who was giving them anonymous tips and were on the look out for her so spotted me more readily when I got involved with stopping a crime. The news had been showing nothing but this story all day, they even spent an hour in the morning discussing the importance of my change in outfit. After getting shot I thought it prudent to provide myself some more protection, so my new costume was much more armoured.

Sporting a bullet proof vest, gauntlets and shin guards, I had even added a utility belt containing some nets, ropes and even some some smoke pellets I managed to get my paws on. I was much more prepared now, there was even a pouch for evidence and a pocket for my zip ties.

Sighing I rolled off the couch and stretched heading for my closet to grab some fresh clothes. I shed my costume as I walked, leaving a trail of clothes in my wake. Grabbing a pair of soft leggings and an oversized T-shirt, I pulled them on and rounded up the discarded clothes. Shoving the stuff that need to be cleaned in the hamper, before heading back to the kitchen and making myself a coffee.

I had barely sat down with my coffee, when I heard shouting downstairs. Groaning I eyed my coffee and as the shouting got louder I distinctly heard my name, sighing I stood and leaving my mug behind I headed for my door. Pulling it open and descending the stairs, I could just make out a pair of red ears over Reg's head.

"Nick?"

Reg paused and turned to face me, "you actually know this fox?"

When he leaned to the side I could now positively identify Nick's face and said "yeah, yeah I do. Let him in Reg."

The otter huffed and grumbled but let the male fox enter the building, before slamming the door and vanishing back out to the main area of the club. "Vicky?"

"Whats wrong Nick?"

"It's Judy!"

"What?"

"She...she's been captured Vicky. I don't know what to do...she...she...without her I can't solve this, we're a team and I just can't do this on my own and then i remembered you and I...please Vicky, please help me find her."

"Was it the traffickers?"

"Yeah, we just got a lead on a base and we raided it and she got caught and I...I ran. Oh god I ran, I left her there."

Nick looked on the verge of a break down, placing a paw lightly on his arm I said "Nick calm down, we will find her. Together and when we do, she will forgive you. You know why she will forgive you?"

"No..."

"Because she loves you, as much as you lover her Nick."

"I...I...Don't...I..." He trailed off, giving up on denying his feelings when he was in the middle of breaking down.

"Come on then, lets go find these butt-munchers!"

Turning I started back up the stairs, Nick trailing along behind me. As soon as I was in the apartment I headed straight for the large landscape picture on the wall, lifting the image I flipped it over. Displaying the large map of zootopia covered in pins and notes, I said "where was the base you raided?"

Looking more than a bit surprised he pointed to a small industrial estate on the north side of the city just before Tundra town. Nodding I grabbed another pin, an orange one and placed in the spot he had indicated. "Okay..." retreating form the board I grabbed my files and started sorting through them looking for the section filled with blue and white tags, referring to the blue and white pins on the map. Grabbing the appropriate files I started scanning through the pages, growing colder with each word I absorbed. "Shit!"

"What! What is it?"

Nick was pulling on his ears and looked frantic now, frowning I tried to soothe him some "its fine we just don't have long to act. These are the files pertaining to police officers caught by the traffickers, depending on species they are either executed or sold like everyone else. Because Judy is a rabbit it is likely she will be sold not executed, they only tend to kill of the threats. Its fine we just have to move quickly and get her back before she's sold." Seeing the fox calm just a bit I replaced the police files and started looking through the brown files, which was a collection of information on their bases, known and suspected.

A familiar address caught my interest, reading the notes on file about the base a smirk tugged at my lips. Tilting my head and comparing the file to the map, the slight smile formed into a full out grin. "Gotcha!"

xxx

Tearing along the familiar streets I usually ran, in a speeding vehicle was not something I was enjoying, but no matter what I said the crazy ass fox driving wouldn't slow down. Clutching the dash board I tried again "Nick, we can't save Judy if we die in a car accident on the way there!"

"We're fine!" he snapped although I was relieved to note we slowed just a fraction.

In less than half the time it should have taken us we were crouched out side the factory Judy was captured in. "So this is the factory you got the tip of about?"

"Yeah thats the one, now will you please explain why we're here. We already established this was a trap."

"No, it is an actual base. I think they were using it as bait for you and Judy. So in theory they might still..."

"Still be here! Oh my gosh, thats genius!"

"I know, now shush and lets go."

Crawling closer I was thankful for the late hour, too early and I would stand out in my black clothing, but now with the factory bathed in shadows it was the perfect camouflage. Halting at the door, I tried the handle and was both relieved and disgusted when I found the door unlocked. Pushing the heavy steel door open just enough to squeeze through, I crept inside Nick close on my heels. Padding silently into the factory, I immediately ducked behind some large crates. Peeking out into the main area I spotted several cages and amongst them was cage containing one angry looking rabbit, I could see her mouth moving as she ranted to the guards. Straining my ears I could just make out some of what she was saying "...when Nick gets here you are gonna be in so much trouble..." Aw. Smiling to myself I slipped around the crates and tiptoed silently towards a large cage containing a very large tiger, when he saw us he started to growl. Cringing I started whispering urgently "shush, shush, shush, I know. But we are the good guys and we are trying to free all of you, if you give us away we can't help."

Instantly the tiger quieted looking hopeful "you're getting us out?"

"Yes, we are. If I unlock your door I need you to stay quiet and stay put for a minute, just until its safe for you to go okay?"

"Yes of course, thank you so much."

Nodding I quickly pulled the lock picks out of one of my pockets, which I had picked up with the for sight that if we would be breaking Judy out of a cell of some kind we would need them. Inserting the lock pick I set about freeing the tiger. As soon as his cell was open I moved on, sliding from cell to cell unlocking cages. All the animals seemed to understand what was happening as none of them made a sound, however an excited aura filled the room. I could just see Nick out of the corner of my eye also picking locks, I didn't actually know he had a lock pick but I shouldn't have been surprised really.

Seeing that Judy was the last one left, I shifted closer, unsure how to go about freeing her. Backing up some I tried to think, a faint 'plink' echoed through the cavernous space magnified by the acoustics of the room. As the idea started forming, I started climbing the nearest stack of crates.

Now well out of sight, tucked away in the shadows. I pulled my cell phone out and pulled up my album filled with the loudest songs I could find, and pressed play. The sound bounced wildly around the room seemingly coming from several places at once. This caused the guards to panic slightly as they tried to tell where the sound was coming from. The animals whose cages we had unlocked started making a run for it and amongst the chaos it seemed the guards had failed to notice. Standing I waited for the last animal to leave before turning the music off, when guards stoped panicking and realised they were missing a lot of animals they looked pissed. Spotting a flash of red I turned and saw Nick, crouched between two crates just behind a very familiar polar bear.

Locking eyes with Nick I could practically see him begging for me to do something, as Judy was looking around, so hopefully and he didn't want to disappoint her this time. Nodding to him I shoved my phone in my pocket and dropped to the crate stack in front of me, which was a bit lower and bathed in moon light from one of the dirty windows, with a loud thud. "Hello boys, loose something?"

* * *

 **Author note: So a bit of a cliff hanger here, the next chapter is going to be amazing. I am planning a lot of action, and a very interesting twist. So please be patient and review on your way out and I'll be updating again soonish, thanks again.**

 **-SL xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

"YOU!"

I spotted the trigger happy wolf from before lifting a gun and said "come now, that didn't work last time did it?"

I spotted the door open and tensed only to see an older looking fox enter the building, "now where is this weeks ship..ment...?" Trailing off he stared wide eyed at the mass of empty cages, "what the hell happened?"

The metal horned rhino pointed at me and I flinched when I felt his gaze land on me, frowning I studied him just as he tried to study me through my disguise. He looked annoyingly familiar and I just couldn't place him, another flicker of red in my periphery reminded me Nick was still there and then it hit me. The fox standing in front of me could be an aged version of Nick, but with piercing blue eyes, which ment...well shit! Stiffening I said "You wouldn't happen to be Rick Wilde would you?"

The fox looked startled and then scowled and said "who are you?!"

Smirking to hide my discomfort I said "you can call me the black vixen."

I saw his eye twitch and then he turned to his men and said in a surprisingly clam tone of voice "this is the reason we are missing our entire shipment for the auction tomorrow?" The tattooed and scarred bear from the alley, timidly nodded his head in confirmation of this fact and Rick sighed before he screamed "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? A WRITTEN INVITATION?! GET HER!"

A huge spray of bullets came my way and I had to dive for cover, rolling off my stack of crates and landing on another one further down. I repeated this, bounding from stack to stack trying to evade all the bullets. Chancing a look over the top of the crate I was currently hiding behind I saw Rick still standing near the door and the guards hadn't moved either, rookie mistake. Descending silently to the ground, I could see the idiots still shooting near the top of the crates. Weaving through the maze of wooden storage, I finally spotted the door Rick had entered through. Ducking down I crawled closer until I could see Rick still standing where he had been, watching his men with a mixture of irritation and amusement. Sliding out of hiding I ghosted towards the old fox, grabbing one of his arms I pulled him into an arm lock and positioned my other hand claws at the ready on his throat. The short scuffle drew the guards attention and they stopped firing.

Pleased I said "get out!" when the mammals hesitated and didn't seem to know what do to, I closed my paw slightly around the foxes neck allowing him to feel just how sharp my claws were.

Wheezing slightly the fox shouted "go! Get out! Do as she says."

The guards all hightailed it out of there, not wanting to stick around much more any way. As soon as they were gone I shouted "Nick get Judy out of here."

I watched as Nick tore out of his hiding spot and dropped to his knees in front Judy's cage, picking the lock in record time and pulling a relieved and happy bunny into his arms. Distracted as I was at the sight of the pair, the elbow in my gut caught me by surprise, knocking the air out of me and loosing my grip on the fox in the process. Reeling back I tried to refill my lungs, heaving for breath as I heard the fox start talking "So thats how you knew me, because of my disgrace of a son?" He sounded almost incredulous as though he had never expected to be recognised because of his son.

Scowling I replied "he is not a disgrace you foul low life, you are." I would have spat at him but I was wearing my scarf, so it probably wasn't a good idea.

"Nieve cub, what would you know of life to be able to judge someone like me?"

Snorting I thought of the scars that littered my body and arms, "more than you think, _Rick._ "

"Vic..Vixen we should get out of here."

Nodding I said "go I'll catch up."

"I don't think..."

"Just go!"

The pair approached quickly and the old fox seemed to be thinking something over, yanking a gun out of seemingly thin air he aimed it at Nick and Judy. The pair instantly froze unwilling to move when they were being targeted like this.

"I dont think so, know one is going anywhere just yet."

Growling behind my scarf I snapped "what the hell do you want?!"

"Answers dear, and we can start with your identity." Eyes narrowing I didn't move until the fox continued, "of course if you'd rather I shot your friends here we can always come back to you later."

Jerking I lifted my paws and was more than a little irritated to see them shaking, pulling my scarf down and pushing my hood back I heard Judy gasp "Vicky?"

The older fox gaped at me, gaze flickering between myself and Nick and then he said "you knew." It wasn't a question, but I wasn't sure what it was he was referring to exactly. "Of all the coincidences to occur to have both of you here, now? Unbelievable!" Okay now I knew what he was talking about, well there goes any small hope I had that he wouldn't recognise me, how could he not I was practically a carbon copy of my mother.

Slowly inching my way to the side I kept my gaze trained on the fox with the gun the whole time, content to ignore his rambling until I heard Nick almost shout "sister?!" Freezing I glanced up at Nick and he must have seen in my face I had already known, "how could you not tell me?"

Wincing I said "half siblings, we only share him." Jerking my head at Rick, taking a full step forwards I was encouraged when Rick didn't even react, just continued to laugh at our situation. "Please Nick, I didn't know before, I only found out a day or so before you saw me on the roof with Judy."

He lost some of the anger when he realised I hadn't known all that long, although he still looked upset. Taking another step I was only a meter or so away from them now, just bit closer and I would be able to reach out and touch them. Another step and I heard Rick's laughter stop, whipping my head round I saw him watching me with wide furious eyes. I saw the moment he decided to pull the trigger and when I heard that 'bang' one thing occurred to me, my bullet proof vest was laying on the floor of my apartment, forgotten along with my shin guards and bracers in my haste to leave and help Nick save Judy. Not caring in the slightest about my vulnerability to the projectile I lunged forwards, placing myself between the bullet and my brother.

I felt the impact in my chest, but I didn't feel any pain. In fact everything seemed slow and dull, I could just about make out the sound of shouting and I could feel someone lifting my head onto their lap. When did I get on the floor? I don't remember falling, but I could see Nick. He was talking to me, I could see his mouth moving but my ears didn't seem to be able to make out what he was saying. Apparently my lack of reaction annoyed Judy, as the next thing I know I'm getting slapped in the face by the tiny bunny. My hearing came back, just in time for me to wish it hadn't as the rush of noise exploded in my head setting a pounding rhythm behind my eyes. My hearing was shortly followed by the pain, burning fire raced through my chest and I struggled to contain the scream that wanted to escape. Every breath caused the pain to nearly double my agony and my breathing instantly became more laboured as I struggled through the pain constricting my chest.

"Fuck...Shit...Need..to...stop...getting...shot!...Shit...hurts!"

Nick let out a relieved laugh and said "I want you to stop getting shot too. I can't believe you took a bullet for us, what happened to a fox looks out for themselves first and everyone else second?"

"Family...comes...before...m'self..." I could see the bunny tearing up, please don't cry on me bunny, I am not dealing with a crying bunny right now. Fortunately the paramedics arrived and while the bustled around me I wheezed "what...happened...to...Rick?"

Judy gave me a smile that was probably ment to be reassuring but actually just made me fear she was going to cry even more "he's in custody."

"H...How?"

"Nick called for back up while you guys were freeing the other mammals, it got here just as the guards were leaving. They managed to get all of the traffickers and now they have Rick too."

I was about to ask something else when felt a tiny prickle in my arm, looking down I saw a needle, and as I did I could feel the tell tale pull of unconsciousness. "Shit..."

xxx

For a long moment I didn't move and just continued to breath slowly as my mind caught up to my body and I ran through everything that had happened before I got shot and afterwards. Pleased my memory was fine and intact I opened my eyes, immediately regretting it as light peered my eyes. Groaning I lifted an arm to lay over my eyes, "oh my gosh I'm so sorry Vicky, I forget how sensitive fox's eyes are. Is this better?"

Blinking my eyes open I sighed at the much improved lighting, "much better." Turning my head I could now see Judy, "hey so what happened after the doctors knocked me out?"

The rabbit flushed and said "well a lot to be honest, some people tried to get you arrested for being a vigilante but with support from Nick and myself we got you off with a warning. After all you did save our lives, and we can't have Zootopia's newest hero in jail now can we?"

"Newest hero?" Frankly I was terrified of the answer but I wanted to know anyway.

"Oh yeah it got leaked to the press that the famed vigilante 'The Black Vixen' saved two police officers lives and cracked the trafficking ring case all on her own, so therefore you are now the official hero of pretty much all of zootopia right now."

Gaping at the smug looking bunny I said "that is not funny carrot sticks!"

"What is it with you and the nicknames?!"

Before I could answer a familiar dry voice broke in "don't worry bunny, its her way of showing affection. Took me forever to get my nickname down to just Reg."

"What do you mean?"

Grinning I cut in "I used to call him Regular, because when I first met him I called him short and he said he was a perfectly average size. So I said if he was a drink he would be a regular then, and so was born the great and mighty nickname Regular. I haven't really settled on one for you yet cotton bud, I'll let you know when I do."

"What about me? Don't I get a fabulous Nick-name. Haha sometimes I kill myself I really do. Hahaha."

Rolling my eyes at the ridiculous pun I said "how about carrot muncher?"

There was a long pause where everyone digested this idea and then it clearly dawned on Nick what I had been referring to, as he suddenly flushed crimson and stuttered "n...n...no...no.n...need really I'm good. I'm great as just Nick, yeah no need for a nickname really."

"Wha...Oh!...VICKY!"

Laughing at the mortified expression on the bunny's face, I groaned as my chest ached. Lifting a paw to rub the spot I grimaced, and everyone sobered slightly. "Okay so what was the diagnosis?"

"You miss Wilde are very lucky to be alive."

"...miss Wilde?" I turned to see it was a nurse who had spoken, as she had presumably just entered.

"That is your legal name, I checked. So yes miss Wilde, you very nearly died. Several times on our operating table, you gave our surgeons quite the scare. However you should make a full recovery, you just need to eat and rest properly for at least six weeks. So no running around on roof tops yes?"

"Wha...How do you know about...?"

"Yeah, that might have also got leaked to the news. On the plus side you've been accepted into police academy for when you recover, if thats still something you want to do?"

"I...I..."

"I think perhaps we should let miss Wilde rest for a while, we don't want to over whelm her."

As everyone filed out, the nurse a maternal looking antelope said over her shoulder "just press the call button if you need anything, _miss Wilde_."

Staring at the closed door I shook my head "this has been the weirdest month or so of my entire life! I wouldn't trade it for a thing though."

"Glad to hear it."

"Ahhhh!" jumping slightly at the unexpected voice, I was incredibly embarrassed at the girly scream that escaped me at the unexpected voice. Seeing it was just Nick who had somehow evaded the nurse ushering everyone out, or maybe this had been intentional. Briefly shooting the door a dirty look I turned back to Nick and said "so...?"

"So? Really? Thats what you come out with after you saved my life and risked your neck for Judy's too? You're unbelievable!"

"Was there a reason for your presence or did you just come to rant at me for my un-imaginativeness?"

"Wha...Yeah...No...Wait what? Oh yes! I came to tell you that you are really stupid, and I'm banning you from ever taking a bullet for me or Carrots ever again. You gonna give me grey fur if you keep this up, and this fabulousness shouldn't be hampered by premature grey fur!"

"I resent that comment! I'm covered in grey fur, thank you very much."

Neither of us heard the door open, "uh Carrots, of course, uh well grey fur looks amazing on you, I just ment that I wouldn't look so good in grey, I...I uh, Vicky help me out. I'm right, right?"

"Nope can't help, I'm injured and there fore should not get involved in strenuous activity, and I think pulling you out of the hole you just dug yourself would be very strenuous indeed. Right Judy?"

"Indeed Vicky, this is one Nick needs to sort out himself. Now Nick..."

Grinning to myself I watched the two bicker back and forth slowly dissolving into what was clearly familiar banter and name calling, and finally they were just sitting there staring at each other. I was fairly sure they didn't even remember I was here.

"Just kiss!"

The startled couple jumped violently resulting in a brief kiss as they both flushed crimson and started stuttering apologies, I turned and gave my best friend an unimpressed look. "You just ruined my entertainment for the evening Reg, don't you have a heart? What else is a poor injured fox to do if not revel in her friends romantic frustration and awkwardness?"

"Hey! We are not romantically frustrated o awkward thank you very much!"

"Oh yeah, then how come you guys don't just become a couple already?"

"I...er...I...um..."

"Yeah I though so. Now all of you get out, I do actually need to sleep and weirdly enough I am tired. So shoo." Waving my hands in a weak shooing motion, I was finally alone. Sighing I relaxed into the bed and closed my eyes, allowing myself to fall asleep. Even as I drifted off I was still pondering about how this was all going to turn out in the end.

xxx

The six weeks of my recovery seemed to drag by forever but it had finally ended last week and as soon as it had, I had jumped into police academy training and now I stood in the boxing ring, about to take on the huge rhino in front of me in order to graduate and become a part of the police force.

"Whenever you're ready, GO!"

Ducking the heavy handed swing made by the rhino, I lunged forwards and kicked the large mammal in the side of his right knee. Shouting the rhino went down hard, but he wasn't out yet. Bounding away I spring boarded of the ropes and launched myself at the now horrified looking rhino, both fists slammed hard into the mammals face sending him flying backwards. Slamming hard against the post in the corner of the ring, denting the metal just a little.

The rhino's head lolled slightly and showed he was definitely out for the count. Grinning I whooped out loud at my success, and that was when I noticed how silent it was. Turning I frowned at the audience and saw everyone gaping at me, "what?"

"You...you...you...that is a new record for the fastest anyone has defeated their opponent in their final examination!"

"Oh cool!"

"More like amazing, you have made me proud Vicky. Really truly proud, and I hope you understand that."

Smiling I was reeling inside, this was the first time Ursula had called me by my name and not some insulting nickname. "Thank you sir, it means a lot to me." Saluting I turned and left the ring, settling on a bench to watch the rest of the matches. I was completely relaxed now, I would graduate soon and then I would join the police and be able to do what I had always done. Help people, however now I would be doing it legally.

Smiling to myself I had to laugh when a porcupine got punched into the ground by the rhino's replacement a large bear, the smile turned into a grin when I heard Ursula shout "YOU'RE DEAD SPIKE BUTT!"

xxx

Grinning proudly I fought the urge to fidget as my shiny new badge was pinned onto my blue shirt, and as I retreated back to my place in line I felt my chest practically bursting with pride. My grin got impossibly wider when I was told I was assigned to precinct 1 city centre, so I would be with Judy and Nick.

I couldn't wait to get back to helping people, I could see it now. Fighting crime, battling corruption and helping citizens, it would be fantastic.

xxx

"...Officer Vicky Wilde...Parking duty. Dismissed." Staring with huge eyes I was horrified, parking duty? That couldn't be right, not me surely? "Just kidding, you will be helping Officers hopps and Wilde on the serial robbery case."

Grinning I pumped my fist "yes!" Wincing at the unimpressed look Bogo sent me a grinned sheepishly and said "uh I mean 'yes chief Bogo?'"

"Better, now get out of here."

Grinning again I saluted and said "sir yes sir." Turning I bounded out of the room, looking forwards to my future with the ZPD.

* * *

 **Author Note: this is it, the end of my story. I was going to make it longer but as I wrote this sort just happened and I felt it was such a perfect ending, so I'm leaving it here. Please review on your way out to tell me if this was any good, thanks ;)**

 **-SL xxxx**


End file.
